


UkUs Fluff Oneshot

by petite_seok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom England (Hetalia), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_seok/pseuds/petite_seok
Summary: Italy has heard that America's cowlick works the same way that his does and wants to test it out when said American is sleeping.





	UkUs Fluff Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Very short.

The world conference was over and America's head hit the table with a soft 'thump' because he was out cold. "Germany Germany!" squealed a certain energetic Italian. "What do you want? I'm busy." grumbled the slightly agitated German. "It's America!" "And?" inquired the taller male as he walked to stand behind Italy. "I heard Prussia and Denmark speaking about how America's thing on his head works the same way my curl does and now I can see if they were right!" the small Italian was now jumping up and down with excitement. "Wait I don't think that's a good idea Italy replied the German. "Don't worry America's a nice guy." stated the small nation as he reached out to pull on the small section of hair. Once he had a firm grip on the hair he pinched the base and moved his fingers to the tip. "Ahn." moaned the sound asleep American, which in turn caused England to rush over to said nation. "Who did it?" asked the small island nation. "It was me, I did it." confessed a slightly afraid Italy. "Well don't do it again that's the closest thing I have to "English Territory" on the git!" scolded England as he picked up America bridal style. "How are you holding him?!" hollered Germany. "To spite all of your beliefs he's quite light." stated the English man as he walked away from the stunned nations. "Oh America, why did you let them touch you in that way?" questioned the English man. "I didn't they did when I was asleep!" yelped the now awake America. "Oh well what's done is done." replied the older male as he curled up on a couch, with America, in a room that he had absentmindedly walked into. After a couple of minutes of laying there they both fell asleep with an "I love you" and an "I love you too.".


End file.
